El amor emponzoñado de la Sra Lovett
by Sopho
Summary: Narra una parte importante en la vida de la Sra Lovett.
1. Chapter 1

Las luces de la cada vez más putrefacta calle Fleet casi se habían extinguido cuando Nellie Lovett llegó a la tienda cargada con dos pesadas bolsas de carne. Tras dejarlas en la desgastada mesa del establecimiento, cogió una botella de ginebra y un vasito de cristal y se dejó caer en el viejo sillón de su tío-abuelo Albert. Sonó un crujido, pero la pastelera no lo oyó puesto que en esos momentos emitió un largo y fatigado suspiro.

Hoy no prepararía más empanadas, estaba cansada y le dolía el cuello. Además, seguramente nadie iría a comprar mañana, los clientes no eran tan constantes y había mejores panaderías, como la de la señora Mooney. Se echó ginebra en el vaso y bebió un trago.

Un gato negro se detuvo frente a la tienda y miró a la mujer abriendo por completo dos grandes ojos verdes. Eran lo único que se distinguía en la oscuridad. La panadera lo vio y sorbió otro trago de ginebra.

-Vete. Si quieres comida, aquí no la obtendrás –dijo la mujer con tono cansado-. En la tienda de Mooney puedes comer hasta hartarte.

Inesperadamente, el gato dio media vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a la calle continua. En esa zona estaba la tienda de la señora Mooney.

-Luego probablemente te despelleje, te cocine y meta trozos de tu carne en sabrosas masas de empanada –dijo Lovett cuando el felino hubo desaparecido- Entonces la vieja se forrará una vez más y me lo restregará por la cara–bostezó-. Quizás no debí dejarte huir.  
La panadera rió amargamente.

-Cada vez estás peor Nellie –se dijo a sí misma-. Y eso que hoy apenas has bebido.

Había vaciado el segundo vaso cuando se percató de que un par de personas habían entrado a la ominosa calle. Uno de los dos era mujer, puesto que llevaba vestido y un escote -enorme, según la pastelera-. De la segunda persona no cabía duda de que era un hombre; era más alto, corpulento y no llevaba vestido. Cuando pasarón justo enfrente del establecimiento, la figura del hombre aminoró un poco el paso y alzó la mano para saludar a la panadera. Nellie Lovett vaciló un momento y le devolvió el saludo. Ninguno de los dos podía verse las caras debido a la oscuridad.

-Vamos Benjamin –le apremió la mujer acompañ que antes del anochecer ya estaríamos en casa y a este paso no llegaremos ni al alba.

El hombre aceleró el paso y cogió a la mujer por el hombro. Ésta soltó una risita que puso nerviosa a la pastelera. Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la calle, Lovett se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se preguntó quién sería aquel hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

La grisácea luz del amanecer invadió la calle Fleet. Eran las nueve de la mañana, hora en la que todos los comercios habían abierto y las calles estaban invadidas de transeúntes que se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, pateando a algún que otro niño que se les cruzaban por en medio. En una esquina y de pie, un vagabundo pedía limosna con voz cada vez más débil y quebrada hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo sin vida.

-Pero mujer, ¿cómo va a criarse la niña en un sitio como éste? –preguntó un hombre menudo y de grandes anteojos.

-La calle Fleet es uno de los lugares más limpios de todo Londres, parece mentira que aún no lo sepas habiendo nacido aquí –contestó una mujer rechoncha con cara de pocos amigos.

-Al menos en América no hay cucarachas –musitó el hombre.

-¡Ahí hay cosas peores! –Exclamó la mujer con tono feroz- americanos, por ejemplo.

-Vamos Molly, estoy seguro de que si vinieras conmigo allí te agradaría. Si te quitaras todos esos estúpidos prejuicios…

El hombre se calló al ver que su mujer resoplaba como un toro bravo y se tapó la cara con las manos instintivamente.

Nellie Lovett, que había estado contemplando la conversación con particular interés mientras removía la masa compacta de carne de las empanadas, se quitó el delantal y fue hacia los dos personajes.

-Hablando de cucarachas –dijo la mujer con tono burlón mientras contemplaba a la señora Lovett con ojos entrecerrados.

-Disculpen –empezó a decir Nellie mientras se espolsaba el polvo del delantal-, he oído que hablaban de un tal Barker, ¿es nuevo por aquí, verdad?

-El señor Barker se acaba de mudar con su mujer, señorita –explicó el hombre- Su mujer tosió ligeramente-. Tengo entendido que esperan una niña. Supongo que tendré que pasarme por su establecimiento, me han dicho que es uno de los más decentes de Londres, aunque eso no es decir mucho, la verdad.

-Muchas gracias caballero –agradeció Lovett.

-De nada señorita –se inclinó y le besó en la mano.

Cuando la panadera volvió a entrar en su establecimiento –tras sortear el traicionero escalón de la entrada- oyó gritar a la mujer de antes:

-¡¿Qué demonios haces menospreciándome delante de una cucaracha?!

Lovett rió por lo bajo. Eres muy afortunada Nelly, tú no tienes que sufrir los problemas de la convivencia en pareja –se dijo con buen humor-. Muy afortunada, no tienes que depender de nadie ni nadie tiene que depender de ti.

Pero lo cierto era que dentro de unas semanas cumpliría treinta años y estaría sola, bebiendo ginebra en el desaliñado sillón de su tío-abuelo y sintiendo pena de sí misma mientras observaba como las parejas cruzaban la calle besándose, tocándose, dañándose... amándose.

La idea de estar sola toda su vida en su asquerosa tienda se dejó ver de nuevo y le escupió en la cara.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias por los coments y por haberos tomado un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia. Es genial esto de recibir coments.

Nellie dejó el rodillo en la mesa y fue al almacén donde guardaba la ginebra. Casi había cogido la botella cuando oyó el estrepitoso sonido de la campana de la entrada. La pastelera se enjugó las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta con hastío para recibir al cliente.

Era un hombre. Llevaba una chaqueta negra en una mano y con la otra se guardaba un estuche de plata en su bolsillo. A pesar de que pareció sorprenderse en un principio al ver a la señora Lovett en el mostrador con los ojos enrojecidos y cara de pocos amigos, sonrió y dijo con voz tranquila:

-Buenas, una empanada por favor.

Sin apartar la vista del sonriente asiduo, la pastelera sacó una empanada de carne de un armario cercano, sopló para quitarle el polvo –cuando el cliente miraba hacia otro lado- y se la dio.

-Serán... –empezó Lovett, pero se calló al ver que el hombre le tendía en la mano una cantidad que duplicaba el precio real de la empanada - Sí, es justo esa cantidad–lo cogió rápidamente y se lo echó al bolsillo.

El comprador le dio un gran mordisco a la empanada y emitió un sonido gutural que la pastelera conocía muy bien. Después se llevó la mano a la boca y andó hacia la puerta de salida.

-No son las mejores empanadas de Londres, precisamente –dijo Lovett antes de que el hombre saliera por la puerta.  
-No diga eso –respondió el cliente, intentando camuflar una mueca de repulsión.  
-No hace falta ser muy observadora para darse cuenta de que mis empanadas no gustan. La última persona que comió una murió poco después de salir de esta tienda, me gustaría pensar que por razones ajenas a mis empanadas.  
El hombre tragó saliva y miró a la pastelera con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Es broma –dijo con una sonrisa amarga, aunque no había nada de mentira en sus palabras-, ¿quiere una cerveza?  
-Oh, una cerveza ahora sería de lo más adecuado, gracias.

La señora Lovett cogió una polvorienta botella de cerveza y vertió el líquido en dos generosas jarras. Le ofreció una al hombre y éste bebió un gran trago.

Beba, beba –le aconsejó la pastelera-. Beba para quitarse ese abominable sabor.  
-Me resulta chocante que la dueña del establecimiento hable así de sus productos.  
-Lo que hace la mayoría de gente en Londres es engatusar a sus clientes. Supongo que yo no soy la excepción, también lo intenté una vez.  
-¿Y no se siente culpable? –preguntó el hombre con tono desenfadado.  
-No –respondió Lovett con toda naturalidad- Lo cierto es que me vomitó encima antes de que pudiera sentirme culpable.  
-Oh, vaya.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que los dos bebieron cerveza –la señora Lovett casi vació la jarra- y la pastelera preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama?  
-Benjamin Barker –contestó el hombre-. Puede que no me conozca mucho ya que me acabo de mudar con mi esposa.  
-Así que es usted –la pastelera emitió una risita que fue rápidamente cortada por un desagradable hipido-. Todos los residentes de la calle hablan de usted, señor Barker.

Hablaron hasta el anochecer. La señora Lovett le contó todo acerca de la tienda y de su vida como pastelera, haciendo especial énfasis en su rivalidad con la señora Mooney, y Benjamin habló acerca de su esposa –hermosa, virtuosa y fantástica- y se mostró especialmente entusiasmado cuando mencionó al hijo que esperaban. También habló de su trabajo y de las dificultades de ser barbero mientras la señora Lovett escuchaba atenta, procurando mantener el equilibrio cuando se balanceaba en la silla de vez en cuando por acción de la cerveza.

-Estas navajas me han acompañado toda la vida –dijo Benjamin sacando el estuche de , ésta es la que más utilizo.

Extrajo del estuche una navaja inmaculada con empuñadura de madera y se la mostró la pastelera, que entornó los ojos observando el sutil brillo que desprendía la herramienta bajo la luz de la luna.

-Mis amigas –Benjamin dejó la jarra de cerveza en la mesa-. Nunca me he separado de ellas y ellas nunca se separarán de mí…  
-Yo soy su amiga señor Barker –intervino Nellie. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.  
Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir sin motivo.  
-Ya va siendo hora de que vaya a mi casa, Lucy debe estar esperándome –anunció el barbero mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
-Le acompaño hasta la puerta.

Cuando estaban cerca de despedirse, la pastelera se tropezó con el escalón de la entrada y cayó al suelo. Meneó la cabeza a ambos lados para despejarse y casi estuvo a punto de vomitar.

-Nellie, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó el hombre, que había tardado en darse cuenta de la caída de la pastelera.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.  
El barbero sonrió estúpidamente y ayudó a levantarse a la señora Lovett, que se sonrojó y volvió a hipar haciendo mucho ruido. Cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros, la pastelera sintió un calor que nada tenía que ver con el alcohol y acercó su cabeza inconscientemente al barbero. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

-Hasta otro día, Nellie –dijo Benjamin apartándose de ella con la estúpida sonrisa aún en el rostro.  
Echó a andar a la oscuridad.


End file.
